Female Glader: Ashley's story
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: What if an accident happened that made Teresa and Thomas decide to send a girl up into the glade? Follow Ashley as she makes friends, learns about the glade and the dangers that happen in the maze, and the dangers of being the only girl in the entire glade. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it! Leave a review if you want and with this story there will be NewtxAlby.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa was pacing around the room, waiting for Thomas to arrive. 'What are we gonna do?!' she thought. Just then,  
Thomas ran into the room, having a worried look on his face. "Teresa,  
what's wrong?!" he asked. "Test subject A-26 is dead! He was found dead in his room and there was an empty pills bottle on his desk." Teresa said. "Wasn't he suppose to be the one we were going to send tomorrow?" Thomas asked. "Yes. But I checked something, we have an extra girl." Teresa said. "Why do yo- we're sending a girl to the maze?" Thomas said. "Yes. We have 56 boys and 58 girls, so if we send one girl to the  
subject A maze, then it'll be equal and we'll be able to stay on schedule." Teresa said. Thomas nodded. "Who're we going to send then?" he asked. "We can send subject B-19. She was planned to be going into group B maze next month." Teresa said. Thomas nodded. "Lets bring her in."  
Teresa said. She grabs a microphone and then said "Subject B-19 please come to the main office." 5 minutes later, a short girl with brown shoulder length hair and blue gray eyes walked in. "You needed to see me?" she asked. "Yes, have you heard about what happened this morning?" Teresa asked. She nodded. "Well, he was supposed to be sent into group A's maze tomorrow,  
but since he sadly passed, we're sending you into the maze." Thomas said. The girl looked confused. "Why though?" she asked. "If we send a girl into group A maze, then it'll equal it out." Teresa said. The girl nodded. "So that means I can see them again?" she asked. 2 of her best friends  
were sent to the maze months ago and she misses them. Thomas nodded. "We'll send some people to get you in the morning." Teresa said. The girl nodded and left. She goes into her room and sits on her bed, she grabs a book labeled 'Journal' on it. She began to flip through all he pages, all  
were filled but one. She grabs a pen and began to write in it. She put the book on the desk and just lied down and stared at the ceiling. She fell asleep a few minutes later. She wakes up to someone knocking on the door, a woman walks in and places clothes on the desk and she  
walked out without saying anything. She gets up and grabs the clothes and put them on, she had a black t-shirt on and a pair of blue jean shorts that went above her ankles, and black sneakers, and a watch. She brushes her hair and teeth and walks out to the scientist waiting outside for her.  
She follows the scientist, she hears 'Good luck' and 'See you later' from her friends and other people. She walks in and walks over to the bed and lays down in it. "Good luck." one of the scientist said, and they inject her with sleep serum. She smiles and everything goes black. Teresa and  
Thomas were looking through a window, holding hands. "Do you think this will be a good idea?" Thomas asked. "I hope so, Tom." Teresa said. A half hour later, the scientist completed the swiping and one of them picked up the girl and put her inside the elevator that leads up to the maze. "This  
could help improve group A some how." Thomas said. Teresa smiled. The elevator then began to move.

**Sorry if this wasn't a good first chapter. I'll post the second chapter possibly tomorrow!** **Leave a review of what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up to a sudden shake and loud sound. I opened my eyes to only see darkness in my sight, where am I? I sat up and scooted backwards until my back hits a wall, and I bring my knees to my chest. 'Who am I?' I thought to myself. All I can remember is my name, Ashley, but can't remember anything else about me. I can't remember the rest of my name, my age, my parents, I don't even remember what I look like! I can remember other stuff like cars, nature, books, movies, but can't remember anything about me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but that wouldn't do anything to help me. I ran one of my hands through my hair, just to see that my hair goes a little bit under my shoulder. 'Where am I going?' I thought to myself. I guess I'll have to wait until this ,what I guess is an elevator, ride stops. I sat there with thousands of questions rush through my head until the ride stops and I bounced a bit. I stood up and looked around to see where the exit is and then the roof of the elevator moved up, exposing light, which made me cover my eyes until they were adjusted to the light. I looked up to see 7 boys staring down at me, all of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "Why are you shanks silent?" I hear a voice asked. A boy with blonde hair that was kind of long then snapped out of it and looked back, guessing to tell the person who just spoke up. "It's a girl." he said.

"Are you serious?"

"I call dibs!"

"How old is she?"

"Is she hot?"

"I wanna see!"

The blonde hair boy looked back at me and grabbed some rope, tossing one end of it down. I hesitated at first but I grabbed the rope and the blonde hair boy along with another boy, pulled me out. I stood up and looked around where I was, I see a group of maybe 25-30 boys from by the looks from the ages of 12-16 all staring at me with all shocked looks on their faces. I'm going to guess that I'm the only girl here if they're all shocked to see me. "What's your name?" a boy with dark skinned asked. I looked around before I answered "Ashley". He put his hand out "I'm Alby", and I took it and shook his hand. "I'm Newt" the blonde hair boy said. "Nice to meet you" I said. "Where am I?" I asked.

"No where good." Alby said.

"What is this place?"

"This is the glade, and we hope you enjoyed your trip here because that elevator is a one way ticket and you ain't going back where you came from."

"Well isn't that a nice thing to say to someone who has no memories."

"We all can't remember who we were before coming up here."

"Any way, I'll show you where your room is and where the restroom is." Newt said. "Anything to get me away from being stared at by a bunch of guys." I said. Newt then started walking and I followed, looking back to still see most of the boys staring at me. This will take time to get used to, hopefully I'll get used to being stared at sooner or later. "So I'm going to guess by the looks of your guys faces when you saw me that I'm the only girl here." I said. "Yep, most of us haven't seen a girl for almost a bloody year." Newt replied. 'A year? Where are we?' I thought to myself. Newt then walked into a large building, I'm guessing this is where everyone sleeps. "This is the homestead. Everyone sleeps here, but it's starting to get crowded and people might need to start sleeping outside soon." Newt said. "What will happen if it rains?" I asked. Newt laughed a bit "Never rain here so none of us are worried." he said. We walked until we are in front of a door, Newt opens it. "This here is going to be your room. My room is across if you have a problem." Newt said and I nodded. We walked outside and walked to a building that's next to the homestead, I guess this is the restrooms. "This is the restroom, and don't worry, you can cover the window and lock the door when you're in there so no shank will try to see you when you shower or something." Newt said. "That's nice to know." I said.

"Even if some shank tries to look in, we'll beat the klunk out of them for that?"

"What the heck is a shank and klunk?"

"Those are some of our slang words."

"This place is weird."

"You'll get used to it."

"Should I be worried that I could get attacked by one of the guys here since lord knows how long they seen a girl?"

"You look strong enough to defend yourself. You look like you can beat half of the gladers here."

"Well good to know, I guess."

Just then, Alby walked over having a annoyed look on his face. "What happened?" I asked. "A bunch of the shanks kept asking me if they can 'watch you'." he replied. "What are we gonna do? Babysit her?" Newt asked. "I'm not a baby! I think I'm 14 or 15!" I yelled. "We'll have a gathering once Minho gets back." Alby said. Newt nodded, and Alby left. "What the heck is a gathering?" I asked turning to Newt. "A meeting of the keepers. And before you ask, the keepers are the bosses for each job here." Newt replied. Keepers? Gatherings? Shanks, and klunks? I can tell it'll take me a while until I finally understand this place.


	3. Chapter 3: This place is weird

**PokeGirl: I don't own Maze Runner, none of the characters except my OC belong to me.**

**Ashley: If you did own the book, you would just add NewtxAlby scenes in the book.**

**Newt: I wouldn't mind if she did. **

**Ashley: *Blushes* Can we just get on with the story?**

**Minho: Yeah! I finally get to show up in the story.**

**PokeGirl: Ok! Enjoy the story!**

I decided to go for a walk around the Glade, get used to my surroundings, it looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. I looked around and see that the walls are HUGE, I doubt anyone can even climb half way up. I checked my watch to see it's already 4:32, time really passes by. I keep looking until I see a someone run by and I turn to see where they're running, they ran into a small building. 'Weird' I thought. I ignored it and continued my walk, I see a building that has only one window by the looks of it, and it has bars on it. 'I guess that's the prison.' I thought to myself. I see some of the boys staring at me, some whistling, some winking. I hate having all this attention, it makes me feel uncomfortable. "Hey greenie!" I stop and turn to see Newt running up to me. "Greene?" I asked. "That's what we call the new people." he responded. 'Great. Now I get a name until the next person shows up.' I thought. "Anyways, all the keepers are now here and Alby wanted me to get you." Newt said.

"Why?"

"Because we'll have to make new rules and make sure you're ok with them."

"Great, now I'm getting special treatment."

"Well you are the only girl here and we don't want to see you getting hurt."

"But I can handle myself!"

"We still are making sure nobody hurts you."

"I could just fight them if someone tries something."

"Well what if they have a weapon?"

"I'll still fight them, I could just kick them where it hurts."

"Well, remind me never to fight you."

Just then, a Asian boy, who looked about 15 or 16, jogged over from where I saw that one boy run to. "So, nobody was kidding when they said a girl showed up." he said. "Minho, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Minho, keeper of the runners." Newt said. Minho put his hand out, I shook it. "Wait, what do I look like?" I asked. I never bothered even checking to see what I look like. Newt and Minho scanned me as if they were machines or something. "You're about maybe 5'4, you have light brown hair," Newt said. Minho leaned in close and I felt a blush appear. Minho stood back up. "Blue-gray eyes, and you have a lot of freckles. And you look about maybe 14 or 15." Minho said. "We should get going, if we stay any longer, Alby will probably throw us over the cliff." Newt said. 'Cliff?' I thought. I followed Newt and Minho to the homestead. "So how do you enjoy the glade so far?" Minho asked. "It's nice, I guess." I said. "How long have you guys been here?". "Since the beginning." Minho said.

"How did you guys first react when you guys got here?"

"At first, we were confused, but after a while, we all knew what to do."

"If I was there at the beginning, I would've been freaking the shuck out."

"Looks like you're starting to use the slangs."

"They're better to use then swearing."

"Hey, you never know when you just need to yell a swear word."

"I think I'm the kind of girl that doesn't want to swear."

"You also seem like the kind of girl that will kick anyone's ass."

"Maybe I was some kind of martial arts master before coming up to this place."

"If you are, then you should go fight some of the guys here, they deserve to get their ass kicked."

"So I'm some sort of assassin now?" I laughed.

"That'll be something to tell the next greenie. 'Be careful, we have a ninja girl that'll kick your ass if you don't follow the rules.'"

We both laughed. We all got to the Homestead and walked into a large room that had 12 boys all talking. Once we walked in, they all snapped their attention to us, kind of feeling awkward now. "Now that you slintheads finally showed up, we can finally get this gathering started." Alby said. We got to our seats and all went silent. "Ok, since we have a girl in the glade, we'll have to make rules." Alby said. "Why? She's just a girl, what could possibly happen with just one girl?" one boy said. "Gally, just because you think nothing could happen, doesn't mean that no boy will try to do something to her." Newt said. "Right" Alby said. "Yeah, but why should we even bother?" Gally asked. "Quit asking or I'll throw you into the maze right before the gates close." Alby said. Gally mumbled about something I couldn't understand. 'Maze? Gates? Oh great now I have more stuff to learn about this place.' I thought.

**PokeGirl: I'll start doing "Ask the characters" stuff. Just ask anything to any of the characters, even me, my OC Ashley, or my other OC, Zeke.**

**Zeke: I'm single, ladies. *Winks***

**Ashley: You're not even real!**

**Zeke: You're not real either!**

**Zeke and Ashley: *Arguing* **

**PokeGirl: *Sweat Drop* See you next time! And don't forget to ask!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jobs and punching shanks

**Sorry for the late update, I'll post the next the 2nd chapter for Maze Runner Chat Room tomorrow. I do not own the Maze Runner. Enjoy the story.**

I sat there while the keepers made a rule, some I disagreed to, some I approve, that kind of stuff. They made rules like 'No one is allowed in my room without my permission.' or 'No one is allowed to be close to the restroom when I'm showering or using the toilet.' and after a while, they finally are done with making rules. "Now that we have the rules made, we need to find out what job Ashley should have." Alby said. They all turned their attention to me, as if they expected that I already know all the jobs by now. "Can you guys tell me the jobs?" I asked. "There's the runners, they run through the maze to find a way out, but that job is filled up. Builders, they build new things like new fences for the animals, expand the homestead, stuff like that." Alby said. "Then there's the Bricknicks, they repair stuff, like say if someone made a hole in the homestead, a bricknick will repair that. Then there's the Cooks, just like their title, they cook stuff for us. Then Track-Hoes, they plant and harvest our crops. Then the slicers, they take care of the animals and the slaughtering. Then there's the Baggers, they guard the dead bodies." 'Dead bodies? How many kids died?' I thought to myself. "Then the map makers, they help draw out what the runners found during their run. Then, the Med-Jacks, they take care of anyone sick or wounded. Which job would you like?" Alby said. "Uhhhhhhh." all I could say. "It's her first day here, Alby. Lets wait till tomorrow. That'll give her time to think of what job to get." Newt said. "Alright, you have until tomorrow night to know what job you want." Alby said. "Ok" I said. Then Alby dismissed all the others and we left. I go outside and walked around once again. "Hey Ash!" I hear someone yell, I turn to see Minho jogging up to me. "Hi" I said. "So, what do you think about these new rules?" he asked.

"I agree with them, at least most of them, although I thought they would let me chose the rules instead of just making me hear them."

"Well I will agree that some of those rules are stupid, but without rules, the Glade would be full of Anarchy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"How many people have died? I've been wondering that since I heard the job of taking care of the bodies."

"A few, only 2 kids."

"What kind of people sends kids like us up to a place where we could die?"

"People who don't give a shuck about us."

"I bet when we get out of here, we'll beat the klunk out of the creators."

"We will make sure they suffer for what they done to us once we get out of here. Any ideas of what job you want?"

"I don't know, thinking maybe I should be a builder or a Med-Jack"

We kept walking around and when it was time for dinner, we go to one of the tables and Minho said he'll go get us some food. I sat down and looked around the Glade, this place must've taken YEARS to build if they made a giant unsolvable maze. "Hey cutie" I hear someone say. I turn back to see a boy, with red hair and looked around 15 was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I turn around and waved my hand, hoping he'll leave. Nope, he just got closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Shuck off" I told him. "Awwwww, the little girl is trying out our words." he said. Something about him calling me a little girl had something snap within me, and without thinking, I turned around and punched him right in the face. He falls back and holds his face. "What the shuck was that for?!" he yells. I look around to see other Gladers were staring at me, and I look to see Minho was staring, and looking like he was holding back a laugh. A boy who looked 13 walked to the boy I punched and checked his nose, I guess he's a Med Jack. "Yeah, she broke his front teeth and broke his nose" the boy said. Alby runs up to see what happened, after looking at the boy I punched and then looking at me, it took him a minute until he knew what happened. "Get Nick to the homestead and try to fix his nose, Clint." Alby said. And Clint took Nick to the homestead. "Ok. Why the shuck did you punch him?" Alby said. "He was getting to close and called me a little girl. I dunno, I guess maybe I never liked being called a little girl so I punched him." I replied looking at my hand, it had some bruises and a little blood on it. "Come on Alby, we all know Nick deserves to be punched." Minho said. "That doesn't give her the right to punch him." Alby said. "Ok ok I'm sorry for punching the guy." I said a bit annoyed. Alby let out a annoyed sigh and left. Minho walks up and hands me some food. "First day here and you already punched a shank. I hope you won't go punching everyone here." Minho said before taking a drink of water. "Determines if all the guys here will hit on me or not." I said. "Well considering that you're the only girl here, you might have a bunch of guys hitting on you." Minho said. "Hopefully either they learn to back off or they have to get more med jacks." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

After dinner, I went to take a shower and went right to bed, it was only 7:41 now but I was exhausted. I laid in my bed until I was finally able to fall asleep. 'Tomorrow shall be a new day' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

**Sorry again for the late chapter, and that if it isn't a good chapter, but I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing a Griever

**PokeGirl: I do not own TMR**

**Ashley: What's going to happen in this chapter?**

**PokeGirl: You get to see Grievers, meet some of the other characters**

**Newt: That's it?**

**PokeGirl: I'm just trying to get as much chapters done before I have to take finals for school.**

**Gally: How come I only show up once?**

**PokeGirl: Because this is my story so I get to chose that you show up once. Anyways, enjoy the story!  
**

I wake up to someone shaking me, I opened my eyes to see it's Newt. "C'mon, I have to show you something." He said standing up. "What?" I asked sitting up in my bed. "You'll see. Get your shoes on and hurry." he said. I got my shoes on and we head out. Once we got out of the homestead, Newt broke out into a run, I followed. We get to one of the walls and stopped running. Newt walks over to some tangled up vines and pushed them aside, like curtains, revealing a window that had dust on it. We looked out of the window and see stone walls. "Out there is the maze. We spend our lives trying to find a way out." Newt said looking back at me. "What are we looking for?" I asked. "You'll see soon" was his only answer. A minute passed and eerie lights began to dance around in my sight, I looked close enough to see something, and I thought my heart was about to stop. A bulbous creature that looked about the size of a cow, and had metal spikes, along with what looked like little robot arms and little needles on it. I was about to scream when I put my hands to my mouth to muffle the sound. I stumbled back and fell, landing on my rear end. "W- what is that thing?" I stumbled the words out. "Grievers, they're the reason why nobody goes into the maze at night." Newt said letting out a hand to help me up, I took it and dusted my pants after getting back to my feet. "Where did they come from?" I asked still trying to calm myself. "The creators. That's what we know." Newt said. "That's messed up." I said finally feeling calmed. "You think that they send kids like us to a place where we have no memories and they expect us to solve a maze that's unsolvable wasn't messed up? Greenie, you should check that little head of yours if you think the Grievers are messed up." Newt said chuckling. "Are we prisoners? I mean, they send us to a place where we live in a unsolvable maze and there's creatures that'll kill anyone who's outside during the night." I asked. "Doubt it, though that was one of our theories when we first came up here." Newt responded. We head back to the homestead and I laid in my bed, but didn't sleep.

I was sitting at one of the wood tables, not saying a single word. "You okay?" I hear a voice asking me. I turn to see it was Minho, he was wearing a backpack and looked like he was about to run in a cross country race. "Yeah. Just saw a Griever..." I said. "You'll get used to them, plus they never get into the glade, otherwise all of us would've been dead by now." Minho said walking over and sitting next to me. "I thought you were suppose to be out running?" I said. "The gates don't open for another 5 minutes. But if you want me to go..." Minho said about to leave. "No wait. Sorry. I'm just still a bit shocked to see the Grievers, you know?" I said. "It's ok, besides, at least you don't have to run in the maze. The Grievers don't come out in the day, but sometimes, a griever will show up once in a while." Minho said. "That must be kind of terrifying" I said. "Yep" Minho said. Silence and then the walls began to open. "See you later" Minho said giving me a quick hug and then heading to one of the gates and ran through it. I looked through the gate Minho just ran through and turned back to my breakfast. 'Why are we here?' I thought to myself. I kept thinking, had a feeling like a memory of mine is just trying to claw it's way back into my head. "Hey Greenie" I hear a voice saying, I turn to see Alby was standing there. "Hey Alby" I replied. "You ready to be given the complete tour of the glade?" Alby asked. "Sure" I replied getting up from the table. Alby started walking and I followed. Alby points to the building that had the one window with the bars on it. "That's the slammer. We use that as a jail." he says then starts walking again. He points to the building that had vines covering most of it. "That's the dead heads, our graveyard." Alby said and we continued to walk to the elevator that I came from. "This is the box. Once a month we get a new Greenie, once a week we get supplies." Alby said. We run over to one of the gates and I look out into the maze. "This is one of the gates that leads out to the maze. But don't think that means you can go into the maze when you want to, it's rule number 1 that no one but the Runners can go out into the maze." Alby said and I nodded. We then ran to the farm and I saw cows, chickens, and pigs. "This is the Blood House, where the animals are raised, kept, and slaughtered and turn into our meals." Alby said and I felt my stomach turn when I had the thought of a pig being sliced open and it's guts were slipping out. "And with that, the tour of the Glade is over." Alby said.

"Anyways, do you know what job you want yet? I know that we said till tonight but this should've taken long enough for you to know what job you want." Alby said. "I'm thinking maybe Builder or Bricknick. I dunno, I keep feeling like I should have one of those jobs, guess maybe that I liked to build or repair stuff before showing up." I said checking my hand that I used to punch that guy who was trying to flirt with me yesterday, my knuckles were a bit bruised. "And if you wanna know, that guy you punched yesterday, Nick, is kind of crazy now, he kept saying you'll be his so I better watch out if I were you." Alby said once we got to one of the tables which Newt was sitting at, along with a kid that had a lot of acne, and he looked possibly 13 or 14. "See that you gave her the tour." Newt said. "Well what else did you think we were doing for the past 10 minutes?" Alby asked sitting next to him. "Anyways, Ashley this is Winston, Keeper of the Slicers." Newt said motioning to the boy. Winston put his hand out and I shook it. "Thinking of joinin' the slicers? Because a girl that isn't afraid of killing some animals and not afraid to see a lot of blood would definitely interest a lot of guys here." Winston said. "Nooo, I don't think I would want to see that." I said and felt a shiver going down my spine. "What job do you think you'll get then?" Newt asked. "Builder or Bricknick" I responded. "Alright, I have to get to work. See ya later." Winston said getting up from his seat and heading over to the farm. "You can stick with us for the rest of the day if you want to." Newt said. "Nah, I'll just hang around the Glade." I said getting up from my chair. "Alright, and if you need anything, we'll be at the homestead." Newt said and I nodded. I start towards the forest and I look around and see a tall tree, perfect. I climb up the tree, almost slipping a few times, but got to a high branch and sat on it. I closed my eyes and a image pops into my head, a little girl that looks like me, she looked no more then 7 years old, she was walking with 2 men that looked like scientist away from a old home, with a man that's face was unable to see looking at them. 'Is this an old memory of mine?' I thought to myself. I felt myself falling asleep and the last thing I saw before falling asleep, was the view of the glade.

**That is chapter 5 for now. I'll admit I could've done a lot better in this chapter, but I didn't want to spend more time on it because I want to get as many chapters done before finals, so until next time, don't trust a shank.**


	6. Chapter 6: Changing and awkward moments

**Sorry for the late chapter! My computer wouldn't allow me to go on this site until today! I do not own The Maze Runner**

I wake up to see that I was still sitting in the tree, a bit surprised that I didn't fall while I was sleeping. I checked my watch to see it was 1:04 and was a bit surprised. I climbed down and walk over to see if it was lunch time yet. Once I got to the lunch area, I noticed that it was lunch time, but my guess, it was close to the end of lunch. I head over to the line and asked for a sandwich and a glass of water. "Here ya go, ma'm" the chef, who I learned his name was Frypan and he was a Keeper, said. "Thanks" I said and head over to a table and began to eat. 'Ma'm? What the heck?' I thought to myself. I don't think I was ever called ma'm before, did I? I ate my lunch and not bothered talking with anyone, even though no one talked to me. I was eating when all the sudden I heard a scream coming from one of the gates. I got up and I soon see Newt was running towards the direction where the scream was heard from and I followed. We get to the gate when I stopped right there and remembered what Alby told me. '_No one is allowed to go out into the maze except runners.'_ I look ahead to see Newt was running straight forward and see a body that looked limp was not that far. I hear footsteps behind to see Alby was running towards Newt and he passed me. I decided to run after him and run to see that Newt was holding that one boy, Gally. "What the heck happened to him?" Alby asked once he got to Newt. "He might've gotten stung by a Griever. Question is why did he decided to come out here?" Newt said and he saw me. "What're you doing out here?! You know you can't come out into the maze!" Newt yelled. "Well I thought you guys needed help so I decided to come and help you." I said. "We can talk about this later, lets get him to the med jacks. Ashley go tell Clint to get the Grief Serum ready." Alby said getting Gally's feet and Newt picking up Gally by his arms. I nod and I ran back to the Glade, I saw Clint was standing near the gate. "Alby said to go get the Grief Serum! Gally got stung!" I yelled and Clint nodded and he ran to the Homestead, I followed. Once we get to the Homestead and to where I guess the Med Jacks station was, 2 minutes went by and Newt and Alby show up and set him on the bed. Gally looked way more ill then he was when he was in the maze. "We better get out of here. Not really a pretty thing to see when people are given the Grief Serum." Newt said and we walked out. And just a minute later, screams filled the air and I jumped when the screaming started.

"Ok, so why in your buggin' mind did you go out into the maze?" Newt asked me when we were sitting on one of the wooden tables. "Well I thought you guys needed help or something." I answered getting annoyed with being asked why I went out there. "Well did it occur that two boys couldn't handle that?" Newt asked. "I dunno, it's been a year since you guys had been in the maze and yet it's still haven't found a way out." I said. Newt looked annoyed and somewhat pissed. "Sorry" I said. "It's ok, but you just need to understand that we can't let people out into the maze, we don't know why Gally went in there, but he'll answer that once he wakes up." Newt says. "I think I decided on what job I'm gonna get." I said breaking the silence. "What job?" Newt asked. "I'm gonna be a builder." I said. "Well Gally is going through the changing but one of the builders will help you learn the basics tomorrow." Newt said and I nodded. "I'll go tell Alby, you can come with me to tell him if you want to." Newt said standing up from the table. "No thanks, I think I just need to clear my head a bit." I said and Newt nodded and went to the homestead, where Gally's screams have continued to be heard. 'The changing' I thought to myself. I got up and walked aimlessly until I bumped into someone, I looked up to see it was Frypan. "Oh hey, Ashley! Sorry about that." Frypan said. "No it's ok, I wasn't paying attention." I said. "Hey can you get Newt for me? I need him to ask him something about some of my supplies." Frypan said. "Sure" I responded and started for the homestead. I get to the hallway and I walk over to Newt's room, to see if he was there. I opened the door without knocking. "Hey Newt, Frypan nee- OH MY GOD!" I was staring at a shirtless Newt and sitting on Alby's lap and they were making out and they pulled away just when I yelled. I stood there for a second and then I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, and just stood there, not sure what to do. The door opened showing Newt with a shirt on, blushing red as a tomato. "Uh, sorry about that..." Newt said a bit awkward. "Uhh, anyways, Frypan said he needed to see you for something about supplies." I said feeling my cheeks burning. "Ok" Newt replied and headed out. I saw Alby walking out of Newt's room and stared at me for a moment. "Can you keep it a secret?" Alby asked and I nodded. "Good that and you'll start your job as a builder tomorrow, we'll just have one of the builders teach you." Alby said and he left. I just walked into my room, and sat on my bed. 'Well that was incredibly awkward' I thought.

**That's chapter 6 for now, hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
